Electrical power is generally supplied to airliners and other aircraft parked on the ground at an airport, through long cables having a connector at their outer ends that connect to the aircraft. The connectors are subjected to rough handling and require occassional repair or replacement, which is preferably accomplished in the field. The connector must be substantially waterproof and make a substantially waterproof coupling to the cable, and enable good electrical connections to be made between several wires of the cable and each of several corresponding contacts of the connector. One type of connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,275 wherein each wire is attached to a rear portion of a contact installed in the rear of a housing. A front portion of the contact is installed in the front of the housing and attached to the rear portion. The combinations of wires and contacts are enclosed within a split rear housing portion. Such an arrangement has the disadvantages that it requires a housing portion split along most of its length which is difficult to reliably seal watertightly, it seals only one row of contact-wire combinations, and does not enable provisions for strain relief of the wires immediately behind their connection to the contacts. Also, the use of contacts having rear portions joined by a screw, can lead to high resistance and other problems if the screw loosens as a result of vibrations and temperature changes. A connector which facilitated the in-field connection of the multiple wires of a sheathed cable, in a reliable watertight housing, which enabled a plurality of rows of single-piece contacts to be reliably sealed in place and which enabled strain relief to be provided for within the watertight housing, would be of considerable value.